


haunt me

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: pirates don't make good nursemaids-verse [4]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, I wrote it there originally but decided to put it on here as well, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: based on the tumblr prompt "one character watching over another" that an anon requested I fill with Thomas and James





	haunt me

            James heard a noise. He snapped his head up and rushed over to the doorway of the bedroom. His heart was pounding in his ears as he leaned against it and looked inside. Underneath the covers, with his back facing the door, was Thomas. Each time James came to check on him, it stole his breath away to see Thomas still there. A part of him was waiting for Thomas to be gone, for everything that had happened to just be a cruel dream.

            “He’s really here,” Miranda said quietly and touched his shoulder.

            “I know,” James said.

            “And yet every time you hear the slightest noise you coming running to check if he had disappeared,” Miranda said and gave him a look. James shifted under her knowing gaze and looked down at his feet.

            “I keep thinking that it must all be a dream,” James said quietly. “He couldn’t possibly be here. Not after so long.” He shook his head at himself and fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve. 

            “Three years is a long time,” Miranda admitted and she peered into the bedroom to look at Thomas as well. Together they stood there for a moment and just watched the rise and fall of Thomas’s chest as he slept.

           But then they had to pull themselves away to go about the last chores of the day so they could get ready for bed. They were as quiet as possible as they helped each other get undressed and then slipped into bed.

           Once they were settled, Thomas rolled over and looked up at James sleepily. “You don’t have to keep checking on me,” Thomas mumbled into James’s collarbone. “I’m not going anywhere, love.” Thomas brushed a soft and uncoordinated kiss to James’s jaw before he kissed Miranda across James’s chest.

           “We know,” Miranda said and let her hand trail over his arm. “We’re just making up for lost time.”

           Thomas hummed but James was sure that he was asleep again. He pressed a kiss to Thomas’s head before letting himself relax and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr! @obvious-captain-rogers  
> -James


End file.
